FANTASY
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: NOVA EDIÇÃO - Desejos e fantasias são comuns em meio aos sonhos. Mas como enfrentá-los quando se tornam realidade?


**Fantasy**

* * *

><p>Como mensageira do mundo espiritual, sempre estive ocupadíssima com novos casos e missões de última hora para serem resolvidos o mais rápido possível. Às vezes isso tudo cansava demais minha beleza porque, no auge da minha juventude, eu deveria estar ocupadíssima com <em>outro<em> caso, se é que vocês me entendem.

Mas eu me conformava com o simples fato de não possuir uma vida normal e Koenma me estressava até o último fio de cabelo azul por ser tão mandão e carrancudo, como só ele sabia ser. Eu juro que tentei fazer algo para que ele mudasse um pouco o humor nada estável, mas não teve jeito.

E mesmo depois de todas as missões estarem encerradas e cada um em seu canto, ainda queriam me arrumar mais problemas.

Já fazia anos que Yusuke havia se mudado para o reino de Raizen, Kurama continuava sua vida humana normalmente, assim como Kuwabara e Hiei prestava serviços para a sua querida Mukuro.

E quanto a mim?

Bem, continuava solteira e sozinha, o que era o pior de tudo.

Há alguns meses, comecei a ter sonhos de caráter extremamente duvidoso, onde os protagonistas eram eu e Yusuke. Apesar de sempre ter sentido algo a mais por ele, depois disso, passei a enxergá-lo de forma bem mais abstrata.

Com a mesma indelicadeza e falta de sutileza de sempre, Koenma bateu à porta da minha sala. Não precisei nem pedir que entrasse, porque ele já estava se jogando sobre a poltrona, irritante como só ele sabia ser (já mencionei isso?).

-Tenho uma nova tarefa para você. – disse, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, como se tomado por algum tipo de tensão.

-Que novidade... – respondi, indiferente, prestando bastante atenção em uma parte específica de um romance que eu estava lendo.

-Você precisa ir até o Makai atrás de Yusuke.

Koenma disse aquilo com um certo mecanismo na voz, como se estivesse preocupado com algo.

-Por quê? – perguntei, assustada, após alguns segundos em choque pela notícia.

-Porque precisarei de serviços dele como detetive espiritual novamente. – falou por fim, passando a mão nos cabelos, alisando-os.

-Aconteceu algo? Você não me parece muito à vontade. – perguntei, temendo uma resposta não muito agradável em seguida.

-Por enquanto está tudo bem, mas creio que logo alguma coisa ruim poderá ameaçar o Reikai,e acho que esse tipo de serviço cabe somente a ele. Por isso, preciso que você o encontre ainda hoje.

É claro que ele sempre queria tudo para _ontem_.

Ao escutar aquilo, senti um calafrio esquisito. Já fazia tanto tempo que não via Yusuke e fiquei um pouco incomodada com a possibilidade de revê-lo. Não sei se me comportaria da mesma forma brincalhona, como nos velhos tempos.

Mas eu sabia que aquilo não era o mais importante. Meu dever como guia espiritual e recruta era ir atrás dele, sem objeções e trazê-lo até Koenma.

-Está bem, eu irei daqui a pouco.

-Muito bem,Botan. Conto com a sua ajuda.

* * *

><p>Detestava aquele lugar com todas as minhas forças; Fazia um calor insuportável de dia e um frio incontestável à noite. Voando sobre o meu remo, viajei durante horas em busca do castelo de Raizen, mas só fui chegar lá altas horas da noite.<p>

Será que Yusuke estaria acordado? Antigamente, pelo menos, ele costumava dormir por horas a fio, sem se importar com mais nada ( quando não estava em uma missão, lógico).

Arrumei meu cabelo, que mais parecia uma ovelha depois dos inúmeros vendavais que enfrentei, e respirei fundo. Não estava tão à vontade assim para rever Yusuke por causa daqueles malditos sonhos, conclui.

Um guarda me abordou na entrada do castelo, perguntando quem eu era e de onde vinha. Assim que lhe dei as informações necessárias, ele permitiu que eu entrasse, me instruindo a caminhar por uma longa passarela até chegar na porta principal, onde um outro guarda faria as mesmas perguntas e assim, me levaria até o "Rei".

Assim foi feito e o outro guarda pediu que eu aguardasse em uma sala muito ampla e bonita. Só era capaz de se enxergar algo ali por causa dos inúmeros candelabros espalhados por todos os corredores, o que dava um toque misterioso e interessante a aquele lugar, que ainda assim permanecia um pouco obscuro.

Logo, um homem careca que se apresentou como Hokushin pediu que eu o acompanhasse até uma das torres do castelo, e eu me peguei pensando: desde quando Yusuke agüentava tanta mordomia?

Tive que subir uma escadaria gigantesca para chegar até a torre, o que me fez pensar a respeito da ausência dos elevadores no Makai. Me lembro que no reino Gandara havia alguns, sim.

-A senhorita pode aguardar aqui, nessa sala. O nosso Rei já virá lhe atender.

-Obrigada. – agradeci, contendo a vontade de rir pelo título de "Rei" que os guardas ali empregavam a um moleque como Yusuke.

Sentei em uma poltrona, exausta. Talvez eu pedisse para passar a noite ali, porque a viagem tinha sido cansativa demais.

O perfume de Yusuke estava impregnado naquele ambiente, permitindo que pensamentos duvidosos voltassem a me incomodar novamente.

Fechei os olhos para ser capaz de lembrar _detalhes_ daquele sonho.

As mãos fortes repousaram sobre meus ombros, massageando-os lentamente. Uma onda relaxante invadiu meu corpo, permitindo que eu me afrouxasse um pouco mais sobre a poltrona.

A respiração quente e o hálito doce entrando em fusão com o calor da minha pele me causaram arrepios e outra onda relaxante me invadiu.

-Há quanto tempo...

A voz rouca sussurrada me tirou do transe quando percebi que o que estava acontecendo não eram simples lembranças de um sonho tolo, mas estava acontecendo de verdade.

Me virei assustada e com o coração disparado, quando a imagem _dele_ se formou perante aos meus olhos.

_Encantador _seria suficiente?

Vestido em uma calça preta, sem camisa e com os cabelos bagunçados. Os olhos castanhos haviam tomado uma outra forma,um pouco mais amendoados, com as pupilas pequenas por causa da luminosidade. Provavelmente, tinha acabado de acordar.

E não pude deixar de lançar uma rápida olhada ao seu corpo, mais definido e bronzeado, ornado com aquelas tatuagens que herdou de sua descendência _Mazoku_.

Um fino sorriso se formou em seus lábios e quando me dei conta, ele estava me abraçando forte.

Muito forte.

O perfume que invadiu minhas narinas era o mesmo de antigamente, com um pouco mais de maturidade.

-Senti sua falta, Botan. – disse ao pé do meu ouvido.

Foi como um choque para mim escutar aquilo, mas não poderia ter sido diferente. A minha vontade era de congelar o tempo e ficar agarrada a ele daquela forma durante horas.

Sorri, um pouco surpresa. Yusuke não era muito de demonstrar sentimentos, mas escutar aquelas palavras já era o suficiente para mim.

-Acho que também senti. – eu disse por fim, fazendo com que ele desprendesse os braços de minha cintura e voltasse a me encarar.

-"Acha"? Não valho nada para você, mesmo. – disse rindo, enquanto se dirigia até sua cadeira. Com um gesto, pediu para que eu sentasse ao seu lado em outra poltrona e com um simples assovio, chamou um de seus criados.

-Traga chá de camomila para a senhorita. – em seguida piscou para mim – Sei que é seu preferido.

-Oh,sim... Que bom que ainda se lembra de pequenos detalhes como este. Você costumava ser tão desligado. – comentei.

Ele sorriu sem graça, voltando a atenção para meus olhos.

Logo, Hokushin entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com uma xícara e um bule. Yusuke o agradeceu e pediu que fechasse a porta, enquanto despejava o líquido dentro do utensílio para me oferecer em seguida.

-E então, o que te traz até aqui? – perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Bem, não sei a causa específica, para falar a verdade. Mas Koenma disse que certamente precisaria de seus serviços como detetive novamente, porém não agora. Por isso, gostaria que fosse até o Reikai falar com ele.

Yusuke riu alto, do mesmo modo displicente que Botan achava encantador.

-Esse nanico não perde tempo mesmo, hein? Quem sou eu para ir contra as ordens do Reikai?

-Ah,que bom. – disse aliviada – Achei que poderia estar muito ocupado com seu reino e que recusaria a proposta.

-Ocupado? Aqui o ócio é o passatempo favorito de todos, graças aos deuses. Não se tem muita coisa para fazer.

Fique hesitante em perguntar sobre um determinado assunto, mas estava impossível segurar.

-Yusuke. E... E Keiko?

O nome certamente não soou agradável e era visível o desconforto de Yusuke ao falar _dela_.

-Não tive mais notícias desde quando decidi levar isso aqui a sério. – riu forçadamente, depois deu um longo suspiro e voltou a me encarar.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar maçante, por isso resolvi descontrair um pouco.

-Nossa, você precisa ver como Koenma está feliz com a namorada nova! – comentei, rindo.

-O quê? Koenma tem uma namorada? 'Cê tá brincando! – Os olhos dele brilharam, cheios de travessura.

-O melhor de tudo é que ela é linda! Você se lembra da Ayame?

Yusuke parou durante alguns instantes e quando finalmente pareceu se lembrar da mulher, uma expressão de choque tomou conta de seu rosto.

-Não...acredito...que...

-Sim, é essa mesmo que você está pensando! – respondi, rindo.

-Como ele consegue pegar uma mulher como ela, com aquele tamanhinho? Imagina o tamanho do-

-Yusuke! Ele não se encontra mais na forma de criança, lembra?

- Bom pra ela!

Nós dois rimos de como aquela situação veio a ser cômica de repente, mas logo um silêncio sepulcral invadiu a sala.

Um porta-retrato em cima de uma cristaleira me chamou muito a atenção: aquela foto que todos nós tiramos após o encerramento do Torneio das Trevas, na Ilha dos Enforcados. Aparentemente, as pessoas não tinham mudado muito, com exceção de Keiko e Yukina.

Fui até onde o objeto estava e segurei-o nas mãos, observando atentamente cada detalhe, como se eu pudesse sentir o frescor daquela época novamente. Quando me virei para fazer um comentário sobre a turma, dei de cara com Yusuke, parado a uma distância _muito _pequena do meu corpo.

-É a única sua que tenho... – disse quase num sussurro, se aproximando cada vez mais. Naturalmente, fui recuando os passos até bater as costas na estante e ficar encurralada pelos braços dele.

-Yu-yusuke...

-Já disse que senti sua falta? – perguntou a milímetros de distância do meu rosto, conseguindo manter um contato incrível com meus olhos.

Os lábios deles tocaram os meus num gesto doce e suave. Não consegui relaxar diante do que estava acontecendo e continuei com os olhos arregalados e o corpo rígido.

O que ele estava fazendo mesmo? Me beijando?

Ele se permitiu a aprofundar o beijo, pedindo passagem para sua língua. Não demorou muito para que eu concordasse e deixasse meus sentimentos virem à tona com aquilo tudo.

Suas mãos seguravam minha cintura com força, como se não quisesse me deixar partir e o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais profundo. Enlacei seu pescoço com os braços, sentindo todo o calor de sua pele em contato com a minha.

Pelos deuses...

Assim que nos separamos, ele sorriu para mim. Afinal de contas, por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Apesar de ter sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu, eu sabia que não poderia cometer um deslize e precisava controlar meus sentimentos, mesmo porque aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

-Não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso. – ele disse num fio de voz, enquanto acariciava meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. O seu olhar estava sereno e o rosto um pouco corado.

Não imaginei, em nenhum dia da minha vida, que aquilo fosse acontecer _de verdade_.

-Bem... – comecei, cabisbaixa, respirando fundo para falar. – Eu também espero por isso há tempos.

Ele pegou minha mão e pediu para que o acompanhasse, e assim eu fiz, passando por um longo corredor até chegarmos à uma enorme porta dupla, feita de marfim, que ele logo abriu e me pediu para entrar.

Meus olhos não conseguiram definir o que estavam enxergando; Uma sala escura, feita de pedras, com um teto de vidro e uma enorme piscina natural ao centro, com folhagens e uma iluminação estranha em tons de azul, mas muito agradável. As flores pareciam ser feitas de fibra óptica, mudando de cor constantemente e um som ambiente tocava em algum lugar, suavemente.

A vista daquela sala era panorâmica, graças à parede de vidro que nos dava a chance de avistar boa parte do reino. Caminhei até essa parede e pousei mnhas mãos sobre o vidro, admirando a existência daquilo em meio às terras mórbidas do Makai. Yusuke parou atrás de mim e enlaçou seus braços na minha cintura, roçando a ponta do nariz ao longo do meu pescoço.

-É lindo... – comentei.

-Achei que ia gostar.

Arregalei os olhos ao escutar o que ele havia dito, me virando para encará-lo.

-Achou... Que eu...?

Ele disse aquilo como se já premeditasse um encontro naquele ambiente, ou como se tivesse outras intenções comigo.

Ele repousou o indicador em meus lábios.

-Não diga mais nada.

Me puxou de forma possessiva contra seu corpo e começou a beijar a curva do meu pescoço, depositando pequenos beijos até a orelha.

-Eu te quero, Botan. – sussurrou, passando a beijar meu rosto e finalmente minha boca.

Não consegui conter meu nervosismo em escutar aquilo, porque foi inesperado e soou como um trovão para mim.

Outro beijo cheio de volúpia e desejo, agora trilhando um novo caminho que eu já imaginava que seguiríamos, e me fez pensar rapidamente a respeito. Aquilo não teria volta, uma vez que acontecesse, e era o que eu realmente queria?

Com mãos ágeis, desatou o nó do meu _obi_, fazendo com que as duas camadas de tecido ficassem entreabertas, dando a ele uma visão parcial do meu corpo.

Deslizou as mãos para dentro do tecido e escorregou-os pelo meu corpo, até que eu ficasse totalmente nua.

Parou o beijo para me observar, o que me deixou sem reação alguma. Aquele olhar malicioso que eu já conhecia de anos atrás encontrou o meu e ele deu um meio sorriso, satisfeito pelo quê viu. Eu decidi que era hora de tomar alguma atitude também e dei sinais de que gostaria de conduzir a situação, me aproximando dele, pedindo para que se despisse também.

Ele obedeceu e já estava totalmente despido em questões de segundo. Ao contrário dele, me contive para não direcionar o olhar diretamente para um lugar em especial, mas foi praticamente impossível.

Ele estava visivelmente cheio de vontades.

Ele entrou na piscina e permaneceu de pé com a água batendo um pouco abaixo da sua cintura, e estendeu a mão como se pedisse para eu fazer o mesmo.

Ao entrar em contato com a água morna,senti o corpo relaxar. Ficamos alguns minutos nos entreolhando, e não pude deixar de admitir que Yusuke era _muito_ bonito e ainda mais sedutor com aquela aparência de homem mau.

Nossos corpos se entrelaçaram, entre beijos e carícias ousadas, até que fizemos amor de uma forma extraordinária, onde palavras não seriam suficientes para descrever.

Tudo o que eu sentia nos meus sonhos, as minhas fantasias mais secretas, estavam acontecendo de verdade.

Nós dois aninhados, os corações batendo em um ritmo sincronizado, as respirações voltando ao normal gradativamente.

-Eu quero que seja a minha rainha... – ele sussurrou, cansado, ao pé do meu ouvido.

Encarei os olhos castanhos assustada.

-Sua rainha?

-Quero que viva comigo. Para sempre. - sorriu para mim, com sinceridade.

Eu não gostaria de alimentar nenhum desejo que fosse sem saber se poderia realizá-lo, e por conta disso fui um pouco sensata demais com a minha resposta (embora meu coração tenha disparado de uma forma absurda).

-Preciso falar com Koenma. Pode ser que ele não aceite essa idéia de forma agradável.

Yusuke riu e acariciou meus cabelos.

-Não se preocupe. Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo. Vou falar com ele amanhã.

* * *

><p>Depois de uma noite exaustiva, passada inteiramente em claro e recheada de muita paixão e desejo, consegui levar Yusuke até o Reikai para conversar com Koenma. Assim que chegamos, Ayame veio nos recepcionar e Yusuke não conseguiu conter o riso, mas depois de levar uma cutucada forte com a ponta do meu remo, acabou segurando a vontade.<p>

Ela nos levou até a sala principal, onde Koenma se enfiava no meio de milhares de papéis que, como de costume, estavam quase sufocando o príncipe do Reikai.

-Com licença, senhor Koenma? – o chamei delicadamente.

Ele derrubou aquela pilha de papéis como se não estivesse nem aí para eles e veio correndo em direção a nós dois.

-Yusuke! Há quanto tempo, seu malandro! – comemorou ao ver o antigo líder do Reikai Tantei.

-Fiquei sabendo que você aprendeu como se pega uma mulher,Koenma... – disse rindo, assim que abraçou o velho conhecido.

Koenma o encarou furioso, olhando de forma assassina para mim em seguida.

- Minha assistente tem uma boca muito grande, não é?

-Ei! – tentei protestar.

-Mas e então? Como foi? – Koenma mudou abruptamente a direção do assunto, me deixando parada no tempo com a boca aberta e o dedo erguido, pronta para me justificar.

-Feito!

Desfiz aquela expressão e encarei os dois, muito curiosa. Eles riam e Koenma cumprimentava Yusuke como se tivesse acabado de se casar.

-Como assim? – perguntei.

-Missão cumprida. Parabéns. – ele me deu a mão, me abraçando em seguida.

-Missão cumprida? Feito? Como assim, alguém pode me explicar? – perguntei nervosa.

- Primeiramente, sente-se. – ordenou Koenma, se sentando também. Yusuke permaneceu de pé, massageando meus ombros, enquanto eu me preparava para escutar o que Koenma estava tramando. Fiquei um pouco tensa, porque achei aquele toque muito ousado e íntimo, ainda mais em frente ao príncipe do Reikai. O que ele pensaria de nós?

-Quando pedi para você ir atrás de Yusuke, na verdade não era por causa de uma missão do Reikai.

-Hã? Não? – fiquei muito confusa. Mas ele tinha me dito que precisava dos serviços de Yusuke!

-Há alguns dias atrás ele me pediu para que falasse com você, para quer fosse até o Makai visitá-lo. – Koenma segurava a vontade de rir.

-Por que? – perguntei, quase com lágrimas nos olhos, como se estivesse sofrendo _bullying_ por ser tapada demais.

-Porque eu estava morrendo de saudades de você. – Yusuke disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

_Por Enma, Yusuke, cale a boca! Koenma vai nos assar vivos!_

-E como eu sei que você é muito teimosa e não ia até lá por um motivo qualquer, inventei que estava com um mau pressentimento.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada! – gritei, exasperada.

-Estava tudo planejado para que vocês dois ficassem juntos. – Koenma disse, sorrindo.

Enquanto eu decidia se morria de enfarte ou se desmaiava de desespero e vergonha, Yusuke se ajoelhou diante de mim e retirou um anel prateado com uma enorme safira cravada do bolso.

Sim, aquela típica cena que todas as mulheres esperam presenciar uma vez na vida.

-Quer? – ele perguntou, sorridente.

Pisquei várias vezes, até que o brilho da jóia me fez sair do transe e voltar para a realidade.

-Quero. – respondi, um pouco emocionada.

Koenma e Ayame assistiram à cena, emocionados.

Não queria chorar em um momento tão especial como aquele, mas confesso que foi bastante difícil conseguir segurar. Após tanto tempo, tantos sonhos e fantasias, tudo estava se tornando tão verdadeiro quanto ao que eu sentia por aquele homem.

Ele me abraçou e nos beijamos, sem ao menos nos importarmos com a presença de mais pessoas por ali.

-Muito bem, agora zarpem daqui logo, porque tenho muito a fazer. Vão se divertir e sejam felizes lá no Makai. Qualquer coisa, eu te chamo, Botan.

Sem dar tempo de responder, Yusuke me pegou no colo e, como num passe de mágica, desaparecemos.

Quando me dei conta, estávamos novamente deitados na cama do "Rei".

-Agora quero que seja minha, para sempre. – Yusuke disse, com os olhos nublados de desejo.

Com beijos, chegou até meu pescoço e com uma mordida, deixou uma marca na minha pele.

-Para sempre minha rainha...

Ele continuou com os beijos, até chegar novamente aos lábios para sussurrar contra eles:

-Para sempre, minha Botan...

* * *

><p><em>NA: Aproveitando essa minha onda insana de repostar histórias antigas, agora devidamente corrigidas, refiz algumas partes dessa também. Eu amo nossa querida Botan, e gostaria muito que ela tivesse arranjado alguém legal na série. Na minha opinião, seria Kurama. Porém, acho Yusuke muito atraente também, e quero MUITO confessar que eu **O-D-E-I-O** a Keiko. Assistindo o anime nesses últimos dias, percebi que ela só fica falando "Oh, Yusuke, Yusuke..." o tempo todo. Tchau Keiko, Yusuke merece uma guria legal e descolada, e o nome dela é **BOTAN**. MWAHAHAHA. Enfim, espero que gostem desta aqui! Um beijo sabor Cereser para vocês! **LS.**_


End file.
